Saviors
by Vivichan10
Summary: Emma et Regina se font mystérieusement enfermer dans le caveau familial des Mills.Pourquoi? Parce qu'elles ont un destin à accomplir, elles doivent accepter qui elles sont et peut-être sauver toutes les fins heureuses... Fiction écrite avant qu'on ne sache qui est l'auteur pendant la saison 4. Pas Swan Queen mais friendship, OutlawQueen et CaptainSwan! Enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici pour vous une fiction de OUAT, qui devait être à la base un OS ! Je l'ai écrite avant que ne soit libéré l'auteur dans la saison 4… Voilà comment j'avais imaginé les choses pour la suite ! Oh! il ne s'agit pas de Swan Queen, mais une fois encore d'une friendship! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Tous les personnages de Once Upon a Time ainsi que tout l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Saviors**

 **Chapitre 1**

Regina se sentait écrasée par une masse chaude. Elle grogna pour signifier son mécontentement. Soudainement, elle se rendit compte que sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle ouvrit un œil puis : elle ne distinguait absolument rien, la pièce où elle se trouvait était démunie de fenêtre et si lumière il y avait, elle devait être éteinte. Elle toucha sa tempe et sentit un liquide collant sur ses doigts, elle saignait donc. Mais pourquoi ? La belle femme tenta de s'en rappeler, mais rien, le trou noir. Sa position étant inconfortable, elle tenta vainement de bouger, toute sa jambe était fourmillante et un lourd poids appuyait sur celle-ci. Regina parvint enfin à se libérer en faisant rouler ce qu'elle savait être maintenant un être humain. Cette personne gigota un peu et un mince filet de voix se fit entendre :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Emma !?

Et oui, il fallait évidemment que ce soit la Sauveuse à être enfermée avec elle ! Au moins, celle-ci n'était pas la pire des Charmings, que dire s'il s'était agi de Snow White ? La brune reprit ses esprits et continua :

-Comment allez-vous ? Rien de cassé ?

-Je… je pense que ça va, juste un peu engourdie… Où sommes-nous ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! J'ai l'impression que nous avons été kidnappées, la question est par qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ?

Regina s'était mise débout et ce faisant s'était rendue compte que la pièce était très basse de plafond, comme une sorte de cave… ou plutôt…

-Mon caveau ! Nous sommes enfermées dans mon caveau ! Qui peut avoir osé à s'attaquer à l'Evil Queen ? Qui…

-Regina, calmez-vous ! Nous devons déjà essayer de nous rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé… avant…

-Et bien… ma couverture chez les « méchants » a été grillée grâce à votre intervention très… intrusive.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous regarder plus longtemps faire ce double jeu et vous sacrifier pour tout le monde…

En effet, Regina avait réussi à trouver une faille au plan de Rumplestilskin et celle-ci était de lancer un sort protecteur sur le cœur d'Emma. Mais pour ce faire elle devait renoncer à sa propre fin heureuse en effaçant tout souvenir de Robin selon un vieux sortilège qui primait le sacrifice. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas réfléchi, la magie était comme ça : œil pour œil, dent pour dent, bonheur pour bonheur. Elle avait atteint ce point dans sa vie où elle avait enfin comprit qui elle était et cette personne était une héroïne. Une héroïne qui sacrifiait son bonheur pour sauver les autres.

En préservant le cœur d'Emma, elle sauvait tout Storybrooke, voire le monde entier et surtout Henry et Robin. Mais ce plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Pourquoi ? Parce que Emma, comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, était venue accompagnée de son cher pirate et de ses deux parents et avait fait capoter toute sa couverture au près de Gold et des Queens of Darkness…

-Regina ?

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées et continua le récapitulatif des évènements ultérieurs :

-Oui…euh, et bien, nous sommes ensuite allées dans mon bureau retrouver Henry qui avait trouvé quelque chose. De quoi s'agissait-il déjà ?

-La porte sur la page… elle était entrouverte !

-Oui c'est ça ! D'ailleurs, la page est toujours dans ma poche…

Regina chercha dans la dite poche, mais rien…

-Ou pas… répliqua Emma de façon plutôt ironique.

-Oh, ne la ramenez pas Miss Swan ! Ensuite, nous avons décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'aller voir la fée bleue pour nous aider, mais…

-Mais rien… nous étions dans la voiture…

-Cette satanée cage à lapin couleur canari oui !

Imperturbable Emma continua sans même relever la phrase de Regina :

-J'ai allumé la radio et ils passaient… Tattooed Heart d'Arianna Grande. J'allais changer de chaine, quand…

-Je vous ai demandé de la laisser.

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Robin. Après une pause elle continua : cette chanson me fait penser à Robin…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement mais Emma ne préféra pas en dire plus, car connaissant Regina, il ne fallait pas lui tirer les vers du nez, mais la laisser parler à son rythme sans la brusquer sinon elle se braquerait et endosserait son masque de reine afin d'éluder la question. Cependant, la blonde se leva et attrapa la main de Regina afin de lui signifier qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle savait aussi jour ce rôle, ce rôle d'âme compatissante. Regina renifla, mais réussit à reprendre sans un seul sanglot dans la voix :

-Ensuite la page s'est mise à briller et vous vous êtes arrêtée sur le bas côté de la route… Puis plus rien, trou noir !

-Pareil…

-Bon et bien, nous ferions mieux d'essayer de sortir d'ici ! J'ai comme l'impression que le caveau a été ensorcelé pour contenir notre magie… ce qui nous pose un véritable souci !

-Regina alluma une boule de feu qu'elle lança ensuite sur tous les chandeliers présents :

-C'est mieux comme ça !

Emma s'était dirigée vers la seule entrée que comportait la pièce souterraine. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès, elle finit par donner un gros coup de pied dans celle-ci mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Alors qu'elle pestait contre la douleur Regina l'interpella :

-Swan !

Emma couru vers son amie oubliant totalement sa jambe douloureuse.

-Regardez…

La blonde suivit le geste de Regina et dit d'un air sceptique :

-Et bien… qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ces deux boites ?

-Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'elles ne sont pas à moi…

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'interpeller Emma qui s'empara alors de l'une d'elles. Sur celle-ci elle put lire son nom. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise :

-Oh mon dieu ! Et sur l'autre ? Il y a écrit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Regina.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que nous devrions les ouvrir ?

-C'est impossible Emma…

Cette voix venait de résonner dans le caveau, les deux amies se mirent dos à dos afin de couvrir 180 degrés. Regina, qui n'aimait pas se faire prendre par surprise, s'exclama avec hargne :

-Vous feriez mieux de vous montrer et de décliner votre identité avant que cette boule de feu (elle alluma au creux de sa main une flemme rouge vif) ne se retrouve par erreur en plein milieu de votre poitrine et ne dévore votre cœur !

-Je suis navré Regina, mais tu n'es pas encore prête à me voir…

La voix, qui était étrangement lointaine, fut interrompue par la belle brune, légèrement agacée :

-Ne vous amusez pas à ça avec moi ! Qui êtes-vous ? hurla-t-elle presque.

-Je te retourne la question Regina, qui es-tu réellement ?

En voyant que la reine était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, la voix continua sur le même ton :

-Et toi Emma, qui es-tu ? Voyez-vous… quand vous serez capables toutes les deux de me répondre les choses pourront avancer et changer leur cours.

-Espèce de… Regina commençait à s'énerver pour de bon, elle perdait le peu de calme qu'elle avait réussit à maintenir jusque là.

Elle allait se lancer dans une colère noire, mais une pression sur son bras l'arrêta net dans son élan. Emma lui montrait d'un doigt tremblant un morceau de papier qui était mystérieusement apparu au sol. Regina se baissa et le ramassa, toutes les deux se penchèrent et purent lire, d'une belle écriture, qu'elles connaissaient bien pour l'avoir déjà vue des centaines de fois dans le Livre, une message perturbant :

 _« Je suis l'auteur et vous… vous êtes loin de savoir qui vous êtes. Un bon début serait de vous entraider dans cette quête, et seulement après, toutes les fins heureuses, dont les vôtres, seront possibles. Trouvez qui vous êtes et ensuite nous nous reverrons. »_

Les deux femmes ne savaient qu'en penser, ni quoi en dire. Ce fut Emma, qui la première, brisa le silence dans lequel elles s'étaient installées après la lecture du message :

-Pourquoi cela me semble bien trop familier ? Pan m'avait donné exactement le même défis et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que l'expérience n'avait pas été des plus plaisantes de mon côté alors que ce psychopathe y avait trouvé un grand plaisir… Je ne suis pas totalement ouverte à l'idée de renouveler ça !

-Cette fois, cela sonne moins pervers. Je dirais même que cette voix… Pardon, l'auteur, cherche à nous aider. Mais avant cela nous devons être prêtes… dit Regina qui tentait pour une fois d'être positive.

-Et bien, puisque nous sommes bloquées ici il me semble que nous devrions parler de ce… que nous sommes… soupira Emma.

\- Je dirais plutôt parler de que nous cachons en nous ou bien que nous ignorons encore.

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle hésitait à continuer, puis se rendant compte que cela pourrait les aider, elle dit avec une voix posée et le plus apaisante possible:

-Emma, je sais quelque chose à propos de vous que vos parents essayent de vous cacher afin de vous protéger. Je voudrai que vous compreniez que tout ce que je vais vous dire n'était que dans votre intérêt. Je sais que vous vous êtes rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que vous êtes comme ça… C'est un terrible secret, mais il ne va en rien changer ce que vous êtes devenue. Il ne devra en aucun cas vous faire peur, car cela fait partie de vous et il a toujours été là, en vous. Promettez-moi de m'écouter et de ne pas vous affoler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2 ! Hope you like it !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

C'est un terrible secret, mais il ne va en rien changer ce que vous êtes devenue. Il ne devra en aucun cas vous faire peur, car cela fait partie de vous et il a toujours été là, en vous. Promettez-moi de m'écouter et de ne pas vous affoler.

Emma hocha lourdement la tête sentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire beaucoup, mais elle se sentait assez forte pour tout encaisser. Elle préférait largement cela à l'ignorance totale dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis quelques temps.

-Emma, vous savez sûrement que vous êtes le fruit du véritable amour… et bien cela implique que vous avez un cœur qui peut partiellement être le plus pur mais aussi le plus sombre de tous les temps. Vos parents, j'en suis sûre, ont tout fait pour que vous soyez la version blanche de vous-même, mais personne ne peut savoir si cette tendance peut ou non s'inverser… Je pense… que le fait de découvrir qui vous êtes viendra du choix que vous devrez faire entre vos deux « vous ».

-C'est pour ça que le monstre de l'autre jour est resté sur le toit de ma voiture… ce n'était pas contre vous qu'il en avait, mais contre moi !

-Oui, mais rappelez-vous Emma, vous n'êtes pas seulement ça, vous êtes aussi la personne avec la magie la plus pure que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.

-Je sais…

Etrangement, la nouvelle l'affectait moins que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Peut-être le savait-elle déjà, même avant que la reine ne le lui dise, tout au fond de son cœur ? Regina avait raison, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait le cœur, potentiellement, le plus noir qu'elle devait forcément être méchante ! Henry le lui avait déjà dit des millions de fois : elle était une héroïne, la Sauveuse ! Après tout, tout le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir, elle avait cette bipolarité en elle de façon un peu plus radicale, c'est tout ! Elle était capable du pire, comme du meilleur. Elle dit alors d'un ton très calme :

-Regina, comment peut-on se séparer du mal qui habite notre cœur ?

-Voilà une question à laquelle j'ai réfléchi longuement pour en arriver à la conclusion que comme pour beaucoup de choses, le seul remède est le véritable amour. Vous devez laisser plus de place aux sentiments, contre celle du mal. Vous devez vous laisser aller, oublier ce que pourraient penser les gens, vivre simplement ! Je sais par exemple que je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas Henry et… Robin.

Oui Robin l'avait sauvée, d'un gouffre qui l'aspirait vers les ténèbres malgré tous ses efforts. Il avait été son tout, mais aujourd'hui il était parti. Son cœur se serra à la seule pensée de son âme sœur qui était maintenant si loin d'elle.

Emma elle avait opté pour son visage fermé, comme le mur qu'elle renforçait toujours depuis des années pour ne pas souffrir ou juste ne pas paraitre faible. Elle demanda alors, le ton très posé :

-Vous me dîtes que je n'aime pas assez ? Que je n'aime pas Killian, Henry, mes parents... c'est ça que vous insinuez ?

-Non Emma, je pense au contraire que vous les aimez beaucoup, mais cet amour, vous ne le laissez pas vous envahir, vous le retenez. Vous pensez trop à vous préserver, vous avez peur d'aimer. Et alors, inconsciemment vous ne laissez pas assez de place à votre cœur dans votre vie. L'amour que vous portez à vos proches ne vous profite pas assez.

Le masque d'Emma se brisa, une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle dit alors :

-Je,,, je ne me suis jamais vraiment ouverte aux autres, parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'ai fait mon cœur a été brisé... j'ai souvent du mal à penser que tout le bonheur qui m'entoure soit vrai et sincère.

-J'ai une question Emma, pensez vous sincèrement que vos parents, Henry ou même ce pirate aux yeux de biche vous veuillent du mal ? Même moi je sais ça : ils tiennent beaucoup à vous et ils seraient prêts du mailleur comme du pire pour vous. Ils vous aiment et jamais ils vous laisseront tomber. Pas eux...

Emma pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, Regina, même si elle le niait, se sentait proche de cette satanée Sauveuse. Une femme forte comme elle mais qui avait aussi ses faiblesses. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup : elle la comprenait et si elle voulait encore parler elle serait là pour l'écouter. La jolie blonde la remercia du regard et finit par dire :

-Je les aime vraiment, je ne suis pas... sombre !

La boîte portant le nom d'Emma s'illumina brièvement, les deux femmes tentèrent alors de l'ouvrit mais sans succès.

-On dirait que ça ne marche pas vraiment...

-Au contraire Swan, je pense que ça marche... vous avez choisi de suivre votre cœur... mais il serait trop simple, pour ce genre de magie, de n'avoir qu'à trouver sa voie. C'est quelque chose de plus complexe.

Toutes deux restèrent en silence à regarder les deux boîtes magiques. Que pouvaient-elles contenir ? Ce fût Emma à briser le silence :

-Merci Regina... j'espère ne pas vous avoir importunée...

Regina fit mine de regarder ailleurs de peur de croiser le visage de la blonde, mais dit tout de même :

-C'est pour cela que sont faites les amies.

-Merci, je trouve que vous faites une très bonne amie, une très bonne héroïne même !

Regina, qui pourtant n'aimait pas beaucoup exprimer ses sentiments, se retourna vers la blonde et lui sourit sincèrement. Elle lui demanda ensuite :

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis une héroïne ?

-Regina, dans toute cette ville vous êtes sûrement celle qui mérite le plus cette appellation aujourd'hui. Vous avez combattu votre côté obscur comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, vous nous avez tous sauvé et ce à plusieurs reprises ! La seule chose qui reste en travers de votre bonheur, à mon avis, est que vous ne le voyez pas vous même vous sourire. Vous avez tellement peur de ce que vous étiez que vous ne voyez pas ce que vous êtes devenue ! Même si vous avez un sacré carractère, il faut être honnête : vous êtes une héroïne ! Je dirais même une Sauveuse !

-Moi une Sauveuse ! Vous faites erreur sur la personne, Swan !

-Regardez les choses en face, qu'avez-vous accompli de bien ?

-Eh bien, la liste ne va pas être longue... J'ai aidé à sauver Henry, j'ai contenu la malédiction (avec votre aide), je vous ai donné la chance de vivre avec Henry à New York, j'ai aidé vos parents à jeter une nouvelle malédiction pour revenir à Storybrooke, ma magie a capturé Zelena, j'ai brisé la malédiction... je...

-Vous avez sauvé Marian, trois fois, même si cela pouvait vous faire perdre Robin vous vous êtes battue à nos côtés contre la Snow Queen, vous avez infiltré le groupe des méchants et avez presque échangé toutes les fins heureuses cintre la votre. Vous nous avez sauvé ! Vous m'avez sauvée !

-Certes, mais tous ces arguments se brisent contre ce sacré mur qui est mon ancienne vie ! J'étais l'Evil Queen !

-Vous employez vous même le passé... et c'est plus compliqué que ça, vous y avez en quelque sorte été poussée...

-Cela fait partie de moi Emma !

-Oui, peut-être ! Mais regardez moi, dites moi exactement ce que vous pensez de moi !

-Vous êtes la femme la plus têtue et la plus collante de tous les royaumes confondus...

Emma lui lança un regard des plus noirs dont elle était capable.

-Et vous êtes une héroïne, la Sauveuse, la fille de Snow White et du prince Charmant.

-Pas seulement, je suis aussi le cœur potentiellement le plus sombre. Vous voyez ! Vous êtes aussi comme moi, vous faites partie des gentils !

Regina repassa rapidement dans son esprit tout ce que la définissait et murmura, incrédule, presque pour elle même :

-Je suis devenue une héroïne... une sorte de Sauveuse !

Sa boite s'illumina à ses mots et enfin la voix retentit de nouveau :

-Vous avez accepté qui vous étiez, vous allez maintenant devoir en apprendre un peu plus sur votre passé. Un passé assez lointain, dans lequel vous n'étiez pas encore nées. Vous allez entrer dans les souvenirs de vos mères...


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! L'italique est utilisé pour tout ce qui est souvenirs...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Emma se retrouva dans une chambre. Elle habitua ses yeux à l'obscurité et alors, elle aperçut un grand lit dans lequel deux êtres humains dormaient. Un d'entre eux bougea et bientôt alluma la lumière :_

 _-Charming !_

 _L'autre aussi se réveilla et le couple s'assit sur la courtepointe du lit :_

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? Le bébé ?!_

 _-Non, le bébé va bien... sur ces mot elle posa une main tendre sur son ventre. Je... nous n'avons pas parlé depuis la licorne..._

 _-Snow... nous n'y pouvons rien ! Notre enfant devra choisir de quel côté il se battra. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de l'aimer de tout notre cœur._

 _-Mais n'as tu pas entendu la prophétie de Rumplestilskin ?_

 _Le décor changea et Emma se trouvait maintenant dans un sombre caveau. Elle vit ses parents avec celui qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien : Rumplestilskin. Cela devait être le jour où il leur avait annoncé que leur enfant allait être la Sauveuse..._

 _-Attendez ! Comment s'appellera votre fille ? Demanda le mage noir._

 _-Il s'agit d'une erreur, ce sera un garçon... riposta Charming._

 _-Ah, vous ne lui avez pas dit ! Alors... Répondez à ma question !_

 _-Emma. Notre fille s'appellera Emma._

 _-Quel charmant prénom ! Rumplestilskin partit dans un rire de dément._

 _Les deux épous, pensant que l'entretien avait assez duré, se dirigeaient vers la sortie, mais, le magicien les interpella :_

 _-Pas si vite ! Il existe deux prophéties au sujet d'Emma !_

 _Snow se retourna brusquement, le cœur lourd d'attente et de crainte :_

 _-Je sais... elle a le cœur le plus sombre potentiellement..._

 _-Oui, mais viendra un jour où elle et une autre personne que je ne citerais pas, ce ne serait pas drôle... enfin, bref ! Un jour votre fille s'alliera à une autre personne qui comme elle a le cœur d'une sauveuse, qui peut être aussi noir que blanc pour la faire courte... et ensembles elles pourront sauver ou détruire le monde. Cette fois-ci, vous n'y pourrez rien, tout dépendra de ses choix._

 _La scène se fit floue et Emma tomba dans un sommeil profond._

 _Regina s'était attendue à tout sauf à revoir ce cabinet en velours rouge. Ce même cabinet qu'elle avait détesté étant enfant, celui de sa mère. Cette dernière était là-même où elle s'asseyait, de longues années dans le passé, entrain d'écrire une longue lettre. Regina s'approcha et se pencha sur la missive :_

 _« Rumple, tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais j'attends un enfant... enfant que j'ai eu par les grâces de mon époux que je ne supporte pas, mais qui a été le seul, assez riche, à vouloir de moi. Je nourris quelques inquiétudes au sujet de cette grossesse... je me rappelle d'une phrase intrigante que tu m'as dite, il y a cela quelques années... Qu'entendais-tu exactement par cette phrase intrigante : « Elle sera le fruit de la moins bonne combinaison possible, et grâce à cela tu risques d'avoir quelques soucis dans le futur » ? Je ne comprend pas, vais-je la perdre ? Ou pire encore, n'accomplira-t-elle pas toutes ces grandes choses que je prévois pour elle ? »_

 _-Ton arrogance te perdra... mais passons ! Pour te répondre, oui tu perdra un jour ta fille, mais je suis sûr que cela t'importe bien peu. Elle accomplira de grandes choses, mais tout dépendra de ses propres choix. Il existe une prophétie à son sujet : « Elle est le fruit de la combinaison la plus improbable et la plus contradictoire. De ce fait, elle possédera le cœur potentiellement le plus sombre mais aussi le plus pur de tous les temps ». Elle et une autre personne pourront à l'avenir, le bien et le mal. Ta fille devra choisir entre l'ombre et la lumière. Mais, méfie toi, car ses premiers choix pourraient ne pas être définitifs... Il faudra attendre le jour où elle acceptera qui elle est vraiment pour le savoir._

 _-Mais c'est grotesque ! Nul ne décidera de la vie qu 'elle devra mener, si ce n'est moi !_

 _-Encore une fois, deary, ton arrogance te perdra..._

 _Sur ces mots, Rumplestilskin disparut en un nuage de fumée rouge. Regina du même coup fut « transportée » en un autre lieu : le château de Rumplestilskin. Celui-ci était assis sur son trône en face de sa grande table de bois. Belle, elle, nettoyait quelques objets poussiéreux dans un coin de la pièce._

 _-C'est passionnant ! Dit le mage d'un coup._

 _A ces mots, la jeune servante, sursauta et piquée de curiosité elle demanda :_

 _-Qu'est ce qui est passionnant ?_

 _-Et bien, vois-tu deary, mon élève..._

 _-Regina ?_

 _Il hocha la tête et continua :_

 _-Elle a accepté d'aider Maléfique, de ce fait, son cœur a commencé à noircir. Elle a choisi de ne pas être la « Sauveuse » qu'elle aurait put être en aidant ce lointain royaume à se débarrasser du dragon, mais non ! Au contraire, elle l'a réveillé... Elle est maintenant pleine de rage, d'envie de vengeance et je sais qu'elle deviendra un être épouvantable. Mais..._

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Mais le futur est intrigant parfois, et rien n'est vraiment définitif... Le problème de la lecture du lendemain est que chaque message est brouillé, tout peut être différent de ce que l'on pensait..._

 _Rumplestilskin se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Belle. Il était dans une profonde réflexion quand son miroir se couvrit de fumée violette. Le visage de Cora apparut à l'intérieur de celui-ci._

 _-Rumplestilskin !_

 _-Doucement deary, je ne suis pas sourd ! Dit-il avec un sourire à peine simulé. Que me veux-tu ?_

 _-Aux vues des derniers agissements de ma fille, je suis en droit de savoir : la prophétie a-t-elle eu lieu ? Est-elle devenue le cœur le plus sombre ? Dois-je craindre pour ma vie ?_

 _-Non. Non. Et... peut-être pour la dernière question..._

 _-Comment ça peut-être ?_

 _-Elle n'a peut-être pas le cœur totalement empli de noirceur, mais ce qui est sûr est qu'il est rempli de haine à ton sujet !_

 _Le visage de la femme disparut par rage et le Dark One rit en ajoutant :_

 _-Vraiment passionnant !_

 _Regina sentit son corps et son esprit s'endormir et peu à peu tout disparut autour d'elle._

Les deux femmes se réveillèrent en même temps. Elles se regardèrent et se racontèrent leurs rêves respectifs. Elles restèrent ensuite ne silence, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à ces révélations. Ce qui les étonnait le plus était que l'auteur ne s'était pas manifesté depuis leur réveil. Emma s'était assise sur un coffre la tête entre les mains, alors que Regina regardait son image dans le miroir. Elle se retourna brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas. La blonde gardait le regard baissé. N'y tenant plus, Regina s'exclama :

-Mais quelle enflure ce Rumplestilskin !

Puis elle recommença à marcher en rond. Emma qui se sentait oppressée tenta de changer de sujet :

-Vous savez, vous m'avez demandé de chercher un moyen de contacter Robin...

Le regard de Regina s'illumina soudainement, elle porta son entière attention sur la blonde :

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Et alors, j'ai un numéro !

Regina qui déjà avant cela était rayonnante, explosa de joie. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge quand elle vit le sourire qu'affichait Emma. Elle fit une moue pour le moins enfantine et répliqua :

-Oh, vous pouvez vous moquer, vous avec votre pirate !

-Je suis juste contente pour vous. Vous savez, je trouve que vous faites un très beau couple et je m'en suis tellement voulue de tout avoir gâché avec... Marian...

-Vous vous êtes bien rattrapée, enfin pas encore suffisamment, mais...

-Dites-le tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas le numéro !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un rire franc.

-C'est juste que vu ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans lui... il me manque tellement !

Regina se mit à penser à tous ces beaux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Le caveau lui rappelait cette nuit de folie, cette même nuit où il lui avait assuré, que pour elle, il serait capable de briser tous les codes. De sa part, cela sonnait comme la promesse d'un amour éternel. Dire qu'elle l'avait empêché de dire ces trois petits mots avant qu'il ne quitte Storybrooke ! Elle s'était contentée d'un « Je sais », alors que son cœur lui criait de dire « Moi aussi ».

Emma suivait le cheminement des pensées de son amie sur son visage qui peu à peu se transformait sous l'effet des remords et de la souffrance. Elle lui dit alors :

-Il ne fait aucun doute : vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre... vraiment !

-Assez parlé de moi ! Comment vont les choses entre vous et Hook ?

Emma rougit immédiatement, pas vraiment heureuse que la conversation se retourne contre elle. Cependant, elle répondit de son mieux :

-Plutôt bien... enfin, je crois... disons que je n'arrive pas à lui dire tout ce que je voudrais, alors que lui...

-C'est le propre des pirates, ils ont la langue bien pendue !

-Ah ah ! Rit Emma, avant d'ajouter : le problème est que je ne suis pas le genre à m'ouvrir aux autres. Je voudrais tellement lui dire que je l'aime, mais j'ai terriblement peur de ce qu'il pourrait répondre...

-Vous rigolez ! Il était amoureux de vous bien avant que vous ne lui portiez attention ! Cet homme est fou de vous, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon avec la quelle il vous regarde, la façon avec la quelle il dit votre nom, la façon qu'il a de vous suivre partout comme un petit toutou... même dans le passé ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon Dieu !

Emma hocha la tête, se promettant intérieurement que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Un silence bien moins oppressant s'installa entre les deux amies, chacune pensant à sa moitié. Mais ce moment de calme fut de courte durée, car l'auteur leur reparla soudainement :

-Eh bien, les choses intéressantes vont pouvoir commencer !

Regina l'interrompit :

-Seriez -vous capable de me donner ma fin heureuse ?

-Disons que cela ne dépend pas de moi...

-Elle a fait de gros efforts vous savez ! Intervint Emma.

-J'en suis conscient, mais la raison de cet « acharnement » sur ceux qu'on appelle méchants n'est pas moi. J'ai été piégé par une sorte de malédiction il y a fort longtemps. A cause de celle-ci, l'histoire que j'avais commencé à l'époque s'est mise à s'écrire toute seule et a donné une vision manichéenne du monde : les héros tout blancs ayant le droit à une fin heureuse et les méchants tout noirs condamnés à l'errance sentimentale. C'est pourquoi, vous, Regina, que j'avais créée avec des qualités de cœur extraordinaires, avez toujours perdu votre fin heureuse quand tout semblait aller mieux... Vous connaissez la prophétie qui vous concerne toutes les deux, comme son contenu elle a deux issues possibles. Elle peut être une prophétie ou une malédiction et dans notre cas c'est la dernière issue qui prime pour l'instant.

-Si j'ai bien suivi c'est une malédiction qu'il faut briser pour tous nous sauver... commença Emma avant d'être interrompue par l'auteur :

-Et pour me sauver...

-C'est votre jour de chance, car vous avez ici deux Sauveuses ! Conclut Regina.

Emma la regarda surprise de l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve. Forte de cette nouvelle partie d'elle, Regina continua :

-Que devons nous faire pour briser cette malédiction ?

-Tout d'abord, vous devez ouvrir vos boîtes.

-Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons déjà essayé ? Ironisa Regina.

-Pas de la bonne façon... vous deviez d'abord vous connaître profondément et maintenant vous devez les ouvrir grâce à votre magie, la plus pure qu'il soit...

Regina et Emma se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête signifièrent qu'elles étaient prêtes toutes les deux. D'un même geste elles levèrent les bras et deux minces filets blancs sortirent de leurs doigts. Chacun vint s'enrouler autour des boites, qui brillèrent d'une lumière plus forte que jamais. Les lettres gravées disparurent et à leur place apparurent de petites poignées.

La brune et la blonde s'avancèrent d'un pas et ouvrirent les deux mystérieuses boites. Chacune contenait une petit rouleau de parchemin, qu'elles prirent du bout des doigts. Emma déroula le sien :

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien marqué dessus ! s'exclama-t-elle. A ces mots Regina ouvrit le sien pour vérifier ce que disait la blonde :

-Rien non plus ! Quelle est cette mauvaise farce ?

-Ce n'est pas une farce, intervint l'auteur, vous devez joindre les deux pour les lire...

Ce qu'elles firent immédiatement, alors apparut une écriture très fine et travaillée : « Les deux Sauveuses peuvent maintenant choisir ».

-Sérieusement ?! Tout ça pour ça ! s'exclama Emma incrédule.

-Oui, Miss Swan... ce papier est notre fin heureuse. On a le droit de choisir ce qu'on veut faire de notre vie... murmura Regina. Cette chose inexplicable qui m'empêchait d'être heureuse va bientôt prendre fin ! Nous sommes les Sauveuses et il nous reste qu'à briser cette malédiction !

-Comment ? Demanda Emma.

La voix de l'auteur les fit sursauter toutes les deux, en effet, elle semblait maintenant très proche :

-Voyons Emma ! Quelle est la magie la plus puissante ? L'amour bien sûr ! Un baiser du véritable amour et tout cela sera résolu...

-Il doit y avoir erreur, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Emma ! Hors de question que je l'embrasse, déjà que je dois la supporter au quotidien ! s'exclama Regina.

Emma lui lança un regard noir et lui dit sur le même ton :

-Vous croyez que c'est simple de vous côtoyer ?!

-Mesdames ! Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez vous embrasser ! Vous devez embrasser vos âmes sœurs respectives ! Dit l'auteur de plus en plus fort.

-Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais nous les avons déjà embrassés de nombreuses fois et cela n'a brisé aucune malédiction ! Dit amèrement Regina.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, mais la porte du caveau s'ouvrit. Les deux amies ne se firent pas prier pour sortir. L'air frai les fit frisonner, il faisait encore nuit. Elles marchèrent alors en silence. La voiture jaune les attendait sagement à l'entrée du cimetière. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ce fut Emma à briser le silence encore une fois :

-Plus qu'à mettre la main sur nos âmes sœurs...

Elle se pencha sur la boite à gants, qu'elle se mit à fouiller maudissant son manque d'organisation. Après de nombreuses tentatives, elle finit par en sortir un tout petit papier chiffonné avec un numéro de téléphone et une petite note : « Robin Hood ? ».

-Vous n'êtes pas sûre de ce numéro ?

-C'est pour ça que je ne vous en avait pas parlé... mais vu les circonstances...

Emma tendit à l'autre jeune femme son téléphone, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'encouragea du regard. La brune hésitante, s'en empara et composa lentement le numéro. D'une part elle avait les mains tremblantes d'excitation et de l'autre elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas lui qui réponde... elle entendit la tonalité résonner et cela lui parut durer une éternité. Au bout d'un certain temps une voix pâteuse répondit :

-Allô ?

Regina en entendant cette voix chérie en resta totalement dépourvue de parole.

-Allô, il y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

-Robin, c'est Regina...

-Regina !? Je dois être entrain de rêver... Vraiment, je...

-Non non, ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est vraiment moi !

-Est-ce que ça va bien, un problème ?

-Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment... tu me manques et en plus il y a quelques soucis à Storybrooke...

-Si seulement je pouvais revenir et te resserrer dans mes bras ! Je serais là, mais...

-Tu le peux... nous avons trouvé le moyen il y a peu de temps...

-J'arrive ! Attends-moi demain soir à la limite de la ville... je vais réveiller Roland et Marian. Nous nous mettons en route aussitôt !

-Merci, murmura Regina, merci de revenir...

-Je ferais tout pour être à tes côtés Regina, je t'...

-Je sais... A demain Robin.

Elle tenta de mettre tout son amour dans cette phrase, encore une fois elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ces trois petits mots si importants et pire encore, elle l'avait encore empêché de les lui dire. Pourquoi donc ? Peut-être parce que ce rêve qu'elle faisait maintenant toutes les nuits, celui où ils se retrouvaient enfin, lui semblait impossible sans ces mots jamais prononcés. Les dire maintenant briserait toute une partie de la magie de leurs retrouvailles. Regina raccrocha en continuant à regarder l'écran du téléphone, elle se contenta de dire à Emma :

-Il arrive demain...

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis très heureuse, peut être la femme la plus heureuse ici,mais... s'il s'est finalement rendu compte qu'il aimait encore Marian et si...

-S'il ne vous aimait plus ? Vous pensez que si c'était le cas il reviendrait ici pour vous ?! A moi de dire que vous méritez une paire de claques pour voir ce qui est juste devant vos yeux !

Regina garda le silence quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire en essuyant quelques larmes de joie. Elle allait enfin le revoir ! Sa fin heureuse était proche ! Emma, elle aussi souriait. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie. Le reste du voyage se déroula normalement, les deux amies se séparèrent ensuite pour se reposer de toutes ces révélations. Au final, aucune des deux ne réussit vraiment à dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième et dernier chapitre, le dénouement est proche ! ENJOY !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, Emma errait dans la maison familiale en attendant que quelqu'un se réveille. Ce fut Henry, qui le premier vint pointer le bout de son nez. Emma l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et le suivit dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

-Alors ? Qu'a dit la fée Bleue ? Demanda-t-il entre deux gorgés bouillantes.

-Rien mais... et elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, à partir de l'enlèvement jusqu'à l'appel à Robin.

Henry jubilait de joie, ses exclamations finirent par réveiller Neal et par la même occasion Snow et Charmant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Snow en entrant dans la pièce avec le bébé dans les bras.

Henry lui raconta tout et à son tour elle le dit à son mari. Ce fut presque d'un cris unanime qu'ils dirent à Emma :

-Tu dois trouver Killian !

-Oui, mais d'abord il faut que je vois Regina... je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'aide pour attendre patiemment Robin. Déjà hier, elle doutait du fait qu'il ne l'aime. Je suis son amie et c'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle quand Robin n'est pas là.

Elle finit son petit déjeuner puis prenant sa veste fétiche elle sortit de l'appartement direction le manoir de Regina. Emma frappa à la porte de celui-ci et à peine trois coups plus tard la brune vint lui ouvrir :

-Swan ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Regina était déjà habillée avec soin, manteau enfilé et maquillage appliqué. La seule chose qui aurait pu trahir le fait de sa nuit blanche étaient ses yeux fatigués.

-Vous partez déjà aux limites de la ville ? Demanda Emma sans se soucier de la question que lui avait posée Regina.

-Il peut arriver à tout moment et je ne peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus à tourner en rond !

-Je vous accompagne, histoire que vous ne vous tuiez pas sur la route à cause du stress...

-Je sais très bien me gérer toute seule ! De plus je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à prendre la voiture.

Elle claqua des doigts et toutes les deux disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violette et se retrouvèrent aux frontières de la ville.

-La prochaine fois prévenez moi ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à me faire téléporter !

-La prochaine fois je n'emmènerai que des passagers muets... dit Regina pour la faire taire.

Toutes deux s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre et attendirent en discutant de tout et de rien. Surtout d'Henry en fait. Elles riaient des anecdotes le concernant et happées par leur discussion elles ne virent même pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elles de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce qui les sortit de cette discussion fut l'appel de Robin :

-Regina !

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux et virent Robin tenant dans ses bras Roland, qui se tenait face à elles devant la limite de la ville. Marian se trouvait légèrement en retrait. Regina s'empressa de sortir de sa poche le parchemin et se retournant vers la blonde allait lui demander si elle pouvait être seule, mais celle-ci la coupa :

-Je sais, je m'en vais... vous lui passerez le bonjour...

-Emma ! Merci...

-De rien... c'est normal...

Emma s'éloigna de quelques pas et disparut en claquant des doigts. Elle se retrouva sur les quais. Le vent faisait voler tout autour d'elle ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses pas la guidèrent automatiquement vers le Jolly Roger. Sur le pont de celui-ci, Hook regardait la mer calme et semblait penser activement à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Emma le voyant ne put s'empêcher de courir jusqu'à lui en criant son prénom. A cet appel, le pirate se retourna et sourit comme si tous ses rêves étaient réalisés à la seule vue de cette femme. Emma grimpa sur le navire et vint se lover dans les bras du capitaine :

-Hey Love, tout va bien ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Tu m'avais manqué...

-On s'est vus hier et...

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, mais avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire avant, quelque chose qui va tout changer !

-Qu'est ce donc ? Rien de compromettant j'espère ! Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

Emma rit à ces mots qu'il avait prononcé le plus sérieusement du monde, elle les démentit immédiatement :

-Non, non ! Écoute Killian... Je...

Elle avait encore du mal à le lui dire, en effet, les yeux qu'il posait sur elle la déstabilisaient totalement. Cependant, elle prit son courage à deux mains et murmura presque tout contre son torse :

-Killian, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je t'aime. Pas d'un petit amour qui ne durera pas plus d'un été, mais d'un véritable amour. Dans la vie il y a des hauts et des bas, mais avec toi je sais qu'elle tendra forcément à des sommets de bonheur. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, mais toi non plus... voilà, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime !

Killian parvint à glisser un doigt sous le menton de Emma et attira son regard vers le sien. Il dit alors en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime aussi Emma, vraiment et de toute mon âme.

Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres et une onde magique s'en dégagea. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Au même moment, à l'entrée de la ville :

Regina lança le parchemin au travers de la frontière, quand Robin le vit il s'en empara comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le tendit à Marian qui passa la première, en voyant Regina elle lui sourit et dit :

-Il est tout à vous... je n'ai eu que le fantôme du Robin d'avant pendant qu'il était loin de vous.

Elle s'éloigna en lui passant le parchemin. Regina la regarda partir puis sans perdre une seconde le relança de l'autre côté. Robin le montra au petit Roland et s'accroupit en lui disant :

-Tu vois mon petit bonhomme, on va revoir Regina ! Tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ce papier et faire comme maman...

Regina sourit à pleines dents face à l'empressement dont fit preuve Roland, il ne mit pas deux secondes à atterrir dans ses bras :

-Regina !

-Roland ! Oh, petite fripouille, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je suis super content de revenir à Storybrooke, les glaces de New York ne sont pas bonnes comme ici !

Regina l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, ce qui laissa une grosse trace de rouge à lèvres carmin, avant de le déposer au sol. Était venu le moment de retrouver son âme sœur ! Tout son corps tremblait d'impatience. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se contenta pas de lancer le parchemin : elle préféra tendre son bras de l'autre côté, ainsi elle put voir l'émerveillement sur le visage de Robin. Il lui prit tendrement la main et elle tira de toutes ses forces afin de réduire l'espace qu'il restait entre eux. Robin trébucha un peu, mais fort heureusement elle était là pour le rattraper. Ils étaient enfin face à face, tout deux se souriant et se taisant pour profiter de l'instant. Robin laissa sa main redécouvrir les lignes parfaites du visage de Regina et de l'autre continuait à serrer sa main. Regina, elle, se lova dans ses bras, là où était sa place, et écouta le cœur de son âme sœur battre à la chamade. Son visage se leva vers le sien et elle murmura :

-Hey toi, je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué !

-Hey toi, je pense savoir ce que cela fait pour avoir moi aussi vécu un calvaire !

-Moi qui pensait que j'étais invivable...

-Invivable, mais tellement adorable !

Regina rit franchement et se fut à son tour de caresser le visage de son amant. Celui-ci commença à lui dire :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai...

-Non attends !

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me coupes à chaque fois ?!

-Parce que je suis invivable et parce qu'une reine a toujours la parole en premier ! Je voudrais te le dire...

-Hmmm... me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

-Te dire que mon cœur et ton cœur battent au même rythme depuis que je t'ai rencontré et depuis je ne peux pas me passer de cette musique. Voilà, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je t'aime véritablement et profondément. Je n'arrive jamais vraiment à exprimer mes sentiments, mais là c'est différent... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

-Finalement, je suis content que tu m'aie coupé la parole. Je t'aime aussi Regina, véritablement et profondément !

Lentement, très lentement, leurs lèvres se joignirent et là une onde magique les traversa puis elle se propagea tout autour. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et alors Roland jaloux de cette affection vint se coller entre les deux. Ils se baissèrent et le serrèrent tout contre eux, comme une famille enfin réunie.

La malédiction était brisée, les deux Sauveuses avaient choisi de suivre leur cœur et cela les avait menées vers leur fin heureuse et celle de tous les personnages de contes. Certes la vie réserve toujours des surprises, surtout quand on habite à Storybrooke, et nos héros continueraient à vivre de nombreuses aventures, mais au bout de celle-ci leur fin heureuse les attendrait toujours. Le cœur a ses raisons et c'est pour ça que cette histoire se finit bien : des destins croisés, de la magie, mais surtout de l'amour.

The End

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas pour moi ce fut un plaisir de partager cela avec vous ! :)**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
